So Unfair
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *drabbles* Sesshomaru's caught in traffic. AU
1. So Unfair

Title: So Unfair  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Weekly Perfection #09: Boredom  
Genre: General

Rating: M (just in case)

Warnings: Slightly Suggestive  
Word Count: 300

Summary: Sesshomaru's caught in traffic. AU

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection Theme #09: Boredom

**SO UNFAIR**

Traffic was a nightmare. Sesshomaru's car hadn't moved more then twenty feet in as many minutes. He briefly thought about getting out of the car and walking. He'd most likely reach his destination faster that way. Normally he was a patient individual, but this barely moving traffic was driving him insane. He checked the clock on the dash and sighed. He was going to be late. Kagome was going to pitch a fit. He reached up and pressed the little red OnStar button on the rear-view mirror. He quickly said Kagome's phone number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Came Kagome's voice after the fourth ring.

"Kags...I'm stuck in traffic." He said miserably.

"...so you're gonna be late then?" She said after a slight hesitation.

"It is beginning to look that way."

"Aww, I'm sorry. You must be bored out of your mind." She teased.

"I couldn't _begin_ to tell you the level of boredom I have fallen into." He said with a exasperated sigh.

"Hmm." She said distractedly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get dressed. It's difficult when you're talking on the phone." She 'eeped' and he heard her curse softly before she continued. "Two minutes earlier and you would have missed me. I just got out of the shower."

"Oh?" He asked. "So you're..." He began slyly.

"Wearing just a towel?" She giggled. "Yeah. Too bad you're stuck in traffic huh?"

"That is simply cruel." He said in a depressed tone.

"I'll make it up to you when you get here." She apologized.

"How?" He asked deviously.

"It wouldn't be vary kind of me to get you all worked up with you stuck in traffic all by yourself."

"And if you were here?"

"Well, you wouldn't be bored that's for sure." She teased.


	2. So Worth It

Title: So Worth It  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Weekly Perfection #10: Tease  
Genre: Hentai

Rating: **M **(BIG, **bold**, capital 'm')

Warnings: Diiiiiirty o.0  
Word Count: 400

Summary: Sesshomaru arrives home and finds a welcome surprise. AU

A/N: A continuation of So Unfair. ;) (How could I not continue it with this week's prompt being 'tease'?) Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection Theme #10: Tease.

**SO WORTH IT**

Sesshomaru had his car parked and was walking through the front door in less then ten seconds after pulling in the driveway. His attention was immediately pulled to the small sitting area just off the foyer, where Kagome was gracefully lounging across one of the soft chairs. She was wearing lacy black lingerie, black four inch heels, and her hair was pulled up in a messy up-do completing the look. Breathing was suddenly more difficult as she casually pushed herself from the chair and slowly advanced towards him with a devious glint in her eyes and a playful smirk on her lips. She placed one hand on his chest, pushing him back against the door. She slipped one finger in his tie and loosened it before unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. Her hands slid down his chest before she tugged his shirt from his slacks. Thanks to her heels, their height difference was drastically reduced and she used it to her advantage as she pressed her lips to the side of his neck, just below his ear. She gently nipped and sucked at his skin as she undid his belt and slacks with practiced ease.

"You took _entirely_ too long to get home." She scolded softly before she caught his lips in a smoldering kiss.

Pulling away, she slipped her hands down to his hips and knelt before him. She looked up at him as she tugged his slacks and boxers down. One hand snaked around his thigh while the other gripped his length. A groan fell from his lips and one hand reached out to fist in her hair as she pulled him onto the warmth of her mouth. He was _seriously_ worked up after all of her teasing over the phone and he knew he wouldn't last long. She placed both hands on his hips, holding him against the door as she took him deeper. She sucked gently and hummed, causing him to cry out a broken version of her name. One of her hands splayed across his sculpted abdomen as he threw his head back and gripped her hair tightly as he came. After she was satisfied she had milked every last drop from him she pulled away and he helped her to her feet.

"I would _gladly_ sit in traffic everyday for such a...welcoming." He said as he caught his breath.


	3. So Frustrating

Title: So Frustrating  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Weekly Perfection Theme #11: Glimpse  
Genre: Hentai (I guess)

Rating: M

Warnings: Sexual situations and more teasing.  
Word Count: 100

Cannon/AU: AU

Summary: Kagome awaits her thank you.

A/N: Sequel to So Worth It. This was so freaking frustrating!! 100 words?! Gerr....I promise (next week's theme permitting) there will be more to this.

**SO FRUSTRATING**

Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshomaru's hands ran tortuously down the length of her body. She had waited for another hour for him to return home after his phone call. Plus she had been forced to call and cancel their dinner reservations. He had promised her he would take her out and _damn it_, he was going to make it up to her. With the way he was currently teasing her, she couldn't help but growl with frustration. He shifted his weight, pressing her into the bed as a reprimand. She just barely caught a glimpse of his smug smirk.

**A/N:** I know this is short…that's why I put off posting it. ;) As soon as the winners of last week's contest are announced, I will post the sequel to this. (It'll probably be after 2pm by the time I can get to a computer)


	4. So Turning The Tables

Title: So Turning The Tables  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Weekly Perfection #12: Candle  
Genre: Hentai

Rating: M

Warnings: Explicit Content  
Word Count: 300

Summary: The end of the road for Kagome and Sesshomaru's teasing ways.

A/N: Continuation of So Frustrated. As promised. ;)

**SO TURNING THE TABLES**

Sesshomaru's head dipped as he nipped at Kagome's neck and he made an agonizingly slow decent towards her breasts. He finally took one of the oversensitive peaks in his mouth, grazing it with a fang and was rewarded with a moan. Kagome's hand slid from his shoulder and to the back of his neck, before fisting in his hair to pull him from his latest conquest. She brushed her lips across his jaw, then down his neck, detouring momentarily to suck at his sensitive earlobe. Sesshomaru's groan was muffled as she covered his mouth with her own, their tongues battling. She ever-so-slightly coaxed him onto his back so that she was now straddling his waist.

He had started out with the full intent of driving her into a desperate need that only he could fulfill, as a payback for getting him all worked up while he was stuck in traffic. But at this moment he found himself underneath her, with her poised above him, and he knew there was nothing he could do that could hold a candle to the havoc she could unleash. Neither being able to handle each other's subtle manipulation any longer, Kagome crashed her lips against Sesshomaru's once more as she lowered herself. Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's hips, groaning into her mouth as her soft flesh parted and heat enveloped him. Throwing her head back and placing her hands on his chest, she began to move slowly, enjoying the feeling of him. Kagome could only gasp in time with each thrust when Sesshomaru met her halfway. Their movements became more rushed as the moments wore on and the sensations heightened. Sesshomaru gripped her hips tighter as he thrust upwards, pulling louder cries from both of them before their bodies grew slack and their movements slowed.

A/N: And for the record...I about pulled my hair out trying to accomplish this in 300 words. I think that's a sign that I get a little carried away with these things.


End file.
